segundaguerramundialfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Benito Mussolini
| título = 40º Primeiro Ministro da Itália | mandato = 31 de outubro de 1922 até 25 de julho de 1943 | antes = Luigi Facta | depois = Pietro Badoglio | título2 = Primeiro Marechal do Império | mandato2 = 30 de março de 1938 até 25 de julho de 1943 | depois2 = Pietro Badoglio | título3 = Duce da República Social da Itália | mandato3 = 23 de setembro de 1943 até 25 de abril de 1945 | data_nascimento = 29 de julho de 1883 | local_nascimento = Predappio, Forli, Itália | data_morte = 28 de abril de 1945 | local_morte = Mezzegra, Itália | primeira-dama = Rachele Mussolini | partido = Partido Republicano Fascista (1943-1945) Partido Nacional Fascista (1921-1943) Partido Socialista Italiano (1901-1914) | profissão = Político, jornalista | religião = Ateu (1883-1927) Católico (1927-1945) | assinatura = Benito Mussolini Signature.svg }} Benito Amilcare Andrea Mussolini OSMM OMTEVLM (29 de julho de 1883 - 28 de abril de 1945) foi um político italiano que liderou o Partido Nacional Fascista e é creditado como sendo uma das figuras-chave na criação do Fascismo. Tornou-se o Primeiro-Ministro da Itália em 1922 e começou a usar o título Il Duce desde 1925. Após 1936, seu título oficial era "Sua Excelência Benito Mussolini, Chefe de Governo, Duce do Facismo, e Fundador do Império".Image Description: Propaganda poster of Benito Mussolini, with caption "His Excellency Benito Mussolini, Head of Government, Leader of Fascism, and Founder of the Empire...". Mussolini também criou e sustentou a patente militar suprema de Primeiro Marechal do Império, junto com o Rei Vítor Emanuel III da Itália, quem deu-lhe o título, tendo controle supremo sobre as forças armadas da Itália. Mussolini permaneceu no poder até ser substituído em 1943; por um curto período, até a sua morte, ele foi o líder da República Social Italiana. Mussolini foi um dos fundadores Fascismo Italiano, que incluia elementos do nacionalismo, corporativismo, sindicalismo nacional, expansionismo, progresso social e anti-comunismo, combinado com a censura de subversivos e propaganda do Estado. Nos anos seguintes à criação da ideologia fascista, Mussolini conquistou a admiração de uma grande variedade de figuras políticas. Entre suas realizações nacionais de 1924 a 1939 há: seus programas de obras públicas como a domesticação do Pântano Pontino e o melhoramento das oportunidades de trabalho e transporte público. Mussolini também resolveu a Questão Romana ao concluir o Tratado de Latrão entre o Reino de Itália e a Santa Sé. Ele também é creditado por garantir o sucesso econômico nas colônias italianas e dependências comerciais. Embora inicialmente tenha favorecido o lado da França contra a Alemanha no início da década de 1930, Mussolini tornou-se uma das figuras principais das potências do Eixo e, em 10 de junho de 1940, inseriu a Itália na Segunda Guerra Mundial ao lado do Eixo. Três anos depois, foi deposto pelo Grande Conselho do Fascismo, motivado pela invasão aliada. Logo após seu encarceramento ter iniciado, Mussolini foi resgatado da prisão na operação Gran Sasso por forças especiais alemães. Após seu resgate, Mussolini chefiou a República Social Italiana nas partes da Itália que não haviam sido ocupadas por forças aliadas. Ao final de abril de 1945, com a derrota total aparente, tentou fugir para a Suíça, porém, foi rapidamente capturado e sumariamente executado próximo ao Lago de Como por guerrilheiros italianos. Seu corpo foi então trazido para Milão onde foi pendurado de cabeça para baixo em uma estação petrolífera para exibição pública e a confirmação de sua morte. Origens Mussolini viveu os seus primeiros anos de vida numa pequena vila na província, numa família humilde. Seu pai, Alessandro, era um ferreiro alcoólatra e um fervoroso socialista, e sua mãe, Rosa Maltoni, uma humilde professora primária, era a principal sustentadora da família. Foi-lhe dado o nome de Benito em honra do revolucionário mexicano Benito Juárez. Tal como o seu pai, Benito tornou-se um socialista e mais tarde um marxista. Foi influenciado por aquilo que leu de Friedrich Nietzsche, e uma outra doutrina muito corrente do tempo e que o influenciou foi a do "sindicalismo revolucionário", sustentada pelo escritor francês Georges Sorel (1847-1922). Já mesmo na escola, com apenas onze anos, Benito deu mostras de um carácter violento ao esfaquear um dos seus colegas e atirar tinta ao professor. Foi expulso da escola. thumb|left|Mussolini Apesar disso continuou os estudos e teve mesmo boas notas, conseguindo qualificar-se como professor da escola primária em 1901. Em 1902 emigrou para a Suíça para fugir ao serviço militar, mas, incapaz de encontrar um emprego permanente, tendo sido até mesmo preso por vagabundagem, ele foi expulso. Foi deportado para a Itália, onde foi forçado a cumprir o serviço militar. Depois de novos problemas com a polícia, ele conseguiu um emprego num jornal na cidade de Trento (à época sob domínio austro-húngaro) em 1908. Foi nesta altura que escreveu um romance, chamado A amante do cardeal. Mussolini tinha um irmão, Arnaldo, que se tornou um conhecido teórico do fascismo. Uniu-se informalmente com Rachele Guidi e em 1910 nasceu a primeira filha, Edda. Contraiu matrimônio civil somente cinco anos mais tarde. Em 1916 nasce Vittorio, em 1918 Bruno, em 1927 Romano e em 1929, Anna Maria. Carreira política thumb|left|Benito Mussolini e [[Adolf Hitler.]] No início da sua carreira de jornalista e político foi um tenaz propagandista do socialismo italiano, em defesa do qual escreveu vários artigos no jornal esquerdista Avanti, de que era redator-chefe. Em 1914, dirigiu o jornal Popolo d'Itália, onde defendeu a intervenção italiana em favor dos aliados e contra a Alemanha. Expulso do Partido Socialista Italiano, alistou-se no exército - quando a Itália entrou na Primeira Guerra Mundial, aliando-se à Grã-Bretanha e à França - e alcançou a patente de sargento, vindo a ser ferido em combate por uma granada. Segundo o historiador Peter Martland, de Cambridge, nessa época, o jornal de Mussolini era pago pela inteligência britânica para fazer propaganda favorável à guerra, de modo que a Itália permanecesse engajada no conflito. Há evidências de pagamentos semanais no valor de 100 libras feitos pelo MI5 a Mussolini, em 1917.Documentos revelam que Mussolini espionou para a Grã-Bretanha, por Georgina Cooper. O Globo, 14 de outubro de 2009. Em 1919, fundou os Fasci Italiani di Combatimento, organização que originaria, mais tarde, o Partido Fascista. Baseando-se numa filosofia política teoricamente socialista, conseguiu a adesão dos militares descontentes e de grande parte da população, alargou os quadros e a dimensão do partido. Sua oratória era tão notável – possuía uma bela voz digna de um barítono – quanto seu uso eficaz de propaganda política. Após um período de grandes perturbações políticas e sociais, período em que alcançou grande popularidade, guindou-se a chefe do partido (Duce). thumb|right| [[Italo Balbo ]] Em 1922 organizou, juntamente com Bianchi, De Vecchi, De Bono e Italo Balbo, a famosa marcha sobre Roma , um golpe de propaganda. O próprio Mussolini nem sequer esteve presente, tendo chegado de comboio. Usando as suas milícias (chamadas de camicie nere (camisas negras) para instigar o terror e combater abertamente os socialistas, conseguiu que os poderes investidos o nomeassem para formar governo. Foi nomeado Primeiro Ministro pelo rei Vítor Manuel III, alcançando a maioria parlamentar e, consequentemente, poderes absolutos no governo do país. thumb|left|Mussolini discursando Logo após a sua subida ao poder, iniciou uma campanha de fanatização que culminaria com o aumento do seu poder, devido à interdição dos restantes partidos políticos e sindicatos. Nessa campanha foi apoiado pela burguesia e pela Igreja. Em 1929, necessitando de apoio desta e dos católicos, pôs fim à Questão Romana (conflito entre os Papas e o Estado italiano) assinando a Concordata de São João Latrão com Pio XI. Por esse tratado, firmou-se um acordo pelo qual se criava o Estado do Vaticano, o Sumo Pontífice recebia indemnização monetária pelas perdas territoriais, o ensino religioso era obrigatório nas escolas italianas, o catolicismo virava a religião oficial da Itália e se proibia a admissão em cargos públicos dos sacerdotes que abandonassem a batina. Invasão de outros países e Segunda Guerra thumb|350px|right|[[Gran Sasso 1943: pára-quedistas alemães que libertaram Mussolini e ao fundo um avião Fieseler Fi 156 Storch que foi usado na sua libertação.]] thumb|350px|right|Mussolini (de preto) logo após sua libertação na operação de resgate liderada por [[Otto Skorzeny (centro).]] Em 1935, invadiu a Abissínia - atual Etiópia (segunda guerra ítalo-etíope), perdendo assim o apoio da França e da Inglaterra, até então seus aliados políticos. Esta campanha militar fez mais de meio milhão de mortos entre os africanos, face a cerca de 5.000 baixas do lado italiano. Foram usadas armas químicas contra a população local, um facto que não foi noticiado na imprensa italiana, controlada por Mussolini. Somente então aliou-se de fato a Adolf Hitler, com quem firmaria vários tratados. Em 1936, assinou com o Führer e com o Japão o Pacto Tripartite, pelo qual Alemanha nazista, Itália e Japão formavam uma aliança político-militar que levaria o mundo à Segunda Guerra Mundial. Em 1938 ocupou a Albânia e enviou vários destacamentos que lutaram ao lado dos falangistas de Franco durante a Guerra Civil de Espanha. Em seguida, fez os exércitos italianos atacarem a Grécia – apenas para serem expulsos em oito dias. Com o início da Segunda Guerra Mundial combateu os aliados e, após várias e quase consecutivas derrotas, apesar do apoio militar alemão e sobretudo depois do desembarque aliado na Sicília, caiu em desgraça, vindo a ser derrubado e preso em 1943. Foi libertado pelos pára-quedistas SS alemães do hotel/prisão de Gran Sasso em 12 de Setembro de 1943 em ação de resgate liderada por Otto Skorzeny, conhecida como Operação Eiche (OAK). Milavicorner - Operação Oak: O resgate de Mussolini Morte Fundou a República Social Italiana (conhecida como República de Salò), no Norte do país, mas pouco depois viria a ser novamente preso por guerrilheiros da Resistência italiana, que o mataram a 28 de abril de 1945, juntamente com a sua companheira, Clara Petacci – que embora pudesse fugir, preferiu permanecer ao lado do Duce até o fim. As últimas palavras de Mussolini – em óbvia deferência à sua personalidade egocêntrica – foram: " Atirem aqui " (disse ele apontando para o peito). " Não destruam meu perfil ". O seu corpo e o de Clara Petacci ficaram expostos à execração pública durante vários dias, na Piazza Loreto em Milão. Investigação sobre sua morte thumb|left|Filme sobre a execução de Mussolini As últimas horas de vida de Mussolini foram vasculhadas por um tribunal do júri de Pádua, em maio de 1957. Mas o processo não esclareceu as circunstâncias da morte. Até hoje não se sabe, de fato, quem disparou os tiros mortais. O pesquisador Renzo de Felice suspeita que o serviço secreto britânico tenha tramado a captura junto com os partigiani. Michele Moretti, último sobrevivente do grupo de guerrilheiros antifascistas que matou o ditador, morreu em 1995, aos 86 anos em Como (norte da Itália). Moretti, que na época da guerrilha usava o codinome "Pietro", levou para o túmulo o segredo sobre quem realmente disparou contra Mussolini e sua amante. Alguns historiadores italianos afirmam que o próprio Moretti matou os dois. Para outros, o autor dos disparos, feitos com a metralhadora de "Pietro", foi outro partigiano, chamado Walter Audisio. É certo, porém, que a ação foi obra da Resistência italiana. Cronologia * 1883 - 29 de julho: Em Dovia, distrito de Predappio, na Romanha, nasce Benito Mussolini, filho de Alessandro e Rosa Maltoni. * 1892 - Matrícula na escola elementar dos salesianos de Faenza. * 1901 - 8 de julho: Forma-se professor. * 1902 - leciona, por breve período, nas escolas elementares. Em seguida, transfere-se para a Suíça. Inicia a carreira jornalística, colaborando no semanário “L’Avennire del Lavoratore” (O Futuro do Trabalhador). * 1903 - Preso por motivos políticos, é expulso do Cantão de Berna. Volta a Lausana e freqüenta o mundo dos exilados políticos. * 1904 - Profere ciclos de conferências, freqüenta a Universidade de Lausanne onde assiste, ao que parece, a algumas lições do economista Pareto. Em dezembro, regressa à Itália. * 1905 - Presta serviço militar no regimento dos bersaglieri. 19 de fevereiro: morte da mãe. * 1908 - Condenado a três meses de detenção por ameaça, tem sua pena reduzida para 15 dias. * 1909 - É nomeado dirigente da Câmara do Trabalho de Forli. Transferindo-se a Trento, assume o cargo de secretário da Câmara do Trabalho. Colabora no jornal “Il Popolo” (O Povo), dirigido por Cesare Battisti. Outubro: detido e expulso de Trento, seus companheiros socialistas convocam uma greve contra sua expulsão. Retorna a Forli, onde dirige o núcleo local do partido socialista. Conhece Rachele Guidi, sua futura esposa. * 1910 - Nasce a filha Edda. * 1911 - Preso e processado por causa de sua propaganda contra a guerra da Líbia, é condenado a 12 meses de cárcere. * 1912 - Julho: participa do congresso nacional do partido socialista, em Reggio Emilia. Entra na direção do partido e é nomeado diretor do “Avanti!”(Avante!). * 1914 - Participa do congresso nacional do partido socialista, em Ancona. 20 de outubro: deixa a direção do “Avanti!”. Novembro: funda o jornal cotidiano “Il Popolo d’Itália” (O Povo da Itália). 24 de novembro: é expulso do partido socialista. * 1915 - 24 de maio: a Itália entra na guerra. Mussolini parte para a frente de batalha. 11 de novembro: fruto de uma aventura amorosa com Ida Dalser, nasce Benito Albino Dalser-Mussolini, que só será reconhecido como filho legítimo em 11 de janeiro do ano seguinte. Em 16 de dezembro, Mussolini casa-se no civil com Rachele Guidi, mãe de sua filha Edda. * 1916 - 1° de março: promovido a cabo, por dedicação e audácia. Agosto: promovido a cabo sênior. Neste ano, nasce Vittorio. * 1917 - Fevereiro: promovido a sargento de esquadra. Logo em seguida, é ferido em batalha. * 1918 - Nasce Bruno, filho de Mussolini e Rachele. * 1919 - 23 de março: com centenas de camaradas, realiza o juramento na Praça San Sepolcro, fundando o Fascio Milanese di Combattimento (Esquadrão Milanês de Combate). 16 de novembro: é derrotado nas eleições para o colégio de Milão. * 1921 - Transformação dos Esquadrões de Combate em partido fascista. Em maio, Mussolini é eleito deputado. 21 de junho: primeiro discurso reacionário na Câmara. * 1922 - 28 de outubro: Marcha sobre Roma. Dezenas de milhares de fascistas ocupam a capital. 30 de outubro: chamado pelo Rei Vítor Emanuel III, Mussolini recebe o encargo de formar o novo governo. * 1923 - 12 de janeiro: constituição do Grande Conselho do Fascismo. * 1925 - 3 de janeiro: discurso de Mussolini na Câmara. Os fascistas reassumem o controle da situação. * 1926 - Abril: fundação da Opera Nazionale Balilla (ONB), destinada à assistência e educação moral e física da juventude. Outubro: após o terceiro atentado contra o Duce, em Bolonha, o Parlamento emana uma série de leis visando à defesa do estado. Supressão dos partidos e dos jornais da oposição. 28 de dezembro: casamento religioso com Rachele. * 1929 - 11 de fevereiro: assinatura da Concordata com a Santa Sé (Pacto de Latrão), que reconhece o Vaticano com Estado soberano. * 1933 - Assinatura do Pacto dos Quatro (França, Inglaterra, Alemanha e Itália) para assegurar a paz na Europa. Setembro: primeiro encontro do Duce com Claretta Petacci, com quem terá um enlace amoroso até os últimos dias de vida. * 1934 - Durante o verão, o Duce se opõe à iniciativa de Hitler que pretende anexar a Áustria à Alemanha, enviando algumas divisões ao passo de Brenner. * 1935 - O ministro francês Laval visita Roma. 11-14 de abril: Conferência de Stressa entre Inglaterra, França e Itália. 3 de outubro: início da guerra da Abissínia. Como voluntários, partem os filhos do Duce e Rachele, Vittorio e Bruno, enquanto Edda se inscreve na Cruz Vermelha. * 1936 - 9 de maio: Mussolini proclama a fundação do Império. 18 de julho: assinatura de um tratado de aliança com o general espanhol Franco. * 1937 - Mussolini solicita uma aliança com Hitler. 25 de setembro: primeira visita oficial de Mussolini à Alemanha. A Itália ameaça desligar-se da Sociedade das Nações. * 1938 - 15 de julho]: lançamento do manifesto proclamando diferenças raciais entre italianos e judeus, com repercussões na vida política. * 1940 - 18 de março: encontro em Brenner entre Hitler e Mussolini. 10 de junho: a Itália declara guerra à França. 24 de junho: armistício ítalo-francês. Agosto-setembro: ocupação da Somália Britânica e de Djibuti pelas tropas Itália. 27 de setembro: assinatura do Pacto Tripartite, de colaboração entre Itália-Alemanha-Japão. 28 de outubro: a Itália ataca a Grécia. 9 de dezembro: contra-ofensiva inglesa na Líbia. A Itália é forçada a pedir ajuda à Alemanha. * 1941 - 22 de janeiro a 7 de fevereiro: perda da Cirenaica Italiana. 5 de abril: os ingleses tomam Addis Abeba. 12 de abril: contra-ofensiva das tropas do Eixo na Líbia. 15 de maio: capitulação italiana na África Oriental. Junho: o Duce envia um Corpo Expedicionário Italiano para a Rússia (CSIR). 7 de agosto: o jovem capitão Bruno, filho do Duce, morre testando um novo avião. Dezembro: a Itália declara guerra aos Estados Unidos. * 1942 - Junho: última ofensiva ítalo-germânica na Cirenaica. 3 de novembro: inicia-se a retirada das tropas do Eixo. 7 de novembro: as tropas anglo-americanas desembarcam em Marrocos e na Argélia. * 1943 - 9 de julho: desembarque dos anglo-americanos na Sicília. 19 de julho: Mussolini encontra Hitler perto de Feltre. 24 de julho: reunião do Grande Conselho do Fascismo que vota a ordem do dia Grandi, com a qual se declara a queda do governo Mussolini e se convida Vittorio Emanuele III a assumir plenos poderes. 25 de julho: Mussolini apresenta sua demissão ao rei e é preso. Será deportado primeiro para a Ilha de Ponza e depois para Gran Sasso. 12 de setembro: um comando alemão chega à Ilha Gran Sasso e liberta Mussolini, levando-o de avião para a Alemanha. 18 de setembro: Mussolini anuncia a constituição da República Social Italiana da Alta Itália. * 1944 - 10 de janeiro: em Verona, um tribunal especial condena à morte os membros do Grande Conselho do Fascismo que votaram a favor da ordem do dia Grandi, inclusive o genro do Duce, Galeazzo Ciano, marido de Edda. 16 de dezembro: último discurso do Duce, no teatro lírico de Milão. * 1945 - Abril: Mussolini se transfere de Gargnano, às margens do Lago Garda, onde estava a sede do governo da República Social, para Milão. 27 de abril: unindo-se a uma coluna alemã em retirada para Valtellina, Mussolini é reconhecido por alguns guerrilheiros e preso. 27-28 de abril: Mussolini e Claretta Petacci são assassinados por partisans, numa vila nas proximidades de Bonzanigo-Giulino di Mezzegra, ao norte de Azzano, às margens do Lago de Como. Apenas no dia seguinte será expedida a sentença de morte oficial, emanada pelos guerrilheiros socialistas. 29 de abril: vilipendiação pública do cadáver de Mussolini, juntamente com o de Claretta Petacci e outros líderes fascistas, em Milão. * Carta do Trabalho * Coluna Capitolina * Discursos da Revolução combater obedecer [[Arquivo:Highres_30009971_copy.jpg|thumb|Benito Mussolini e adolf] Categoria:Fascistas Categoria:Políticos da Itália Categoria:Jornalistas da Itália Categoria:Primeiros-ministros da Itália Categoria:Políticos assassinados Categoria:Anticomunistas